


Thunder

by lexissketches



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: LeopardClan (Warriors), LionClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexissketches/pseuds/lexissketches
Summary: Two elders tell three kits a tale of LionClan and LeopardClan, and how thunder came to be.
Kudos: 1





	Thunder

A low rumble carried through the trees like the gentle purr in a Queen's throat. Rain pattered against the roof of an old badger set where two elders groomed the small kits they watched, allowing their mothers to stretch their legs and enjoy the cool, wet weather. A tiny, white and brown kit batted at an elder's twisted forearm, his ears twitching excitedly as tiny claws peeked out of tiny paws.

"Easy there, Seedkit," the orange tom pulled away his limb, chuckling softly. "You know, my name wasn't always Crookedfoot,"

"Really?" Another kit was curled against the chest of a dark, elder she-cat; half of its body was snow white, and its other half black as night. It sat up quizzically, bouncing in place.

"My name was once Fleetingfoot," Crookedfoot purred proudly, tucking his chin into his chest.

"And what a fast warrior," the elder she-cat gazed at him with warm eyes. "One of our fastest. When we were ambushed, or a skirmish broke out at the border, he would always gather reinforcements the fastest," Crookedfoot's face grew gentle, listening to his old mate's affections. Darkvision, the elder she-cat, groomed the half-and-half kit curled against her, fluffing up its head fur.

"Why was your name changed to Crookedfoot?" Halfkit mewed, face twisted with confusion.

"I was foolish in my youth," Crookedfoot shook his head, glancing at his twisted foot. "While patrolling the border near the Horseplace, I –" a snap pierced the air, with sharp light flickering at the den's entrance. Roaring thunder rippled through camp, causing Crookedfoot's fur to stand along his spine, halting his story. A small head quickly peered through the den's entrance, eyes narrowed from the sudden change in lighting.

"Are the kits in here?" Hawkstrike, a golden tabby warrior, mewed.

"We have Seedkit, Halfkit and Mousekit," Darkvision replied, raising her voice above the sound of rain. Hawkstrike shook his head, grumbling.

"We're looking for Tallkit. Please let us know if she stumbles through here," he quickly returned to the outside world, his paw steps muffled by the weather. Mousekit frowned, tucking her tail around her paws.

"I hope Tallkit is okay," she mewed sadly. "That loud noise is really scary."

"Ah, kittens," Crookedfoot purred gently. "Is this your first-time hearing thunder?"

"I think so," Seedkit was shivering, still spooked from the crash. "Where does it come from?"

"The sky, within the power of rainclouds," Darkvision murmured, nuzzling Halfkit. "But some say it comes from the power of our ancestors, the great clans like TigerClan and LeopardClan." Darkvision winked at Crookedfoot, her face painted with mischief. The kits gasped, eyes wide, glancing back and forth between the two elders.

"TigerClan? LeopardClan? Please, you have to tell us more!" Halfkit whined, pressing his paws against Darkvision's shoulder. Darkvision gently pushed the kit aside, shaking her head.

"Now now, have some manners at least," she scolded, flicking her tail. "Besides, I think Crookedfoot should tell this one. He knows this tale by heart." She smiled. Crookedfoot's cheeks grew sore from smiling, and he folded his paws beneath him as he rested himself against the den floor. He cleared his throat, and flicked his tail, beckoning the kits to come close and listen. Three small scraps of fur looked up at the elder with wide eyes, whiskers twitching with anticipation.

"Many moons ago, before the clans lived here at the lake, and longer ago before that, there were the three Great Clans, the ancestors of all cats," Crookedfoot asserted, passing along his precious story. "LionClan, TigerClan and LeopardClan. LionClan had flowing rings of golden fur, like the rays of the sun. LeopardClan were swift and had black spots on their pelts like pitch from a pine tree. TigerClan were flame-colored night hunters, with black stripes cutting across their orange pelts. These cats passed along their strength, speed and courage down generations, and we thank them for this."

"Woah," Seedkit breathed, glancing at Halfkit. "We're descendants of LionClan! And TigerClan!" Crookedfoot nodded, continuing to speak.

"And they faced the same challenges we face today. Bitter Leaf-bares, terrible border wars, and for this tale, a horrid drought." Crookedfoot closed his eyes, stretching a paw deep into his memory. "A drought that stretched across seasons, setting flame to the forest and draining life from its trees. Prey was scarce, and water scarcer. Of course, the leaders of the clans were very afraid, and tension at the borders was high." His voice grew serious, his brow furrowed.

"LeopardClan had control of the forest's river, and Sparkstar of LionClan was furious that they were not sharing hunting rights to it. Of course, LeopardClan's leader, Ironstar, had her own reasons to protect their territory, as the river was drying fast, making fishing more difficult."

"Did LeopardClan like to swim, like RiverClan?" Halfkit inquired.

"Perhaps," Crookedfoot answered. "I think all of the Great Clans had some swimming ability. After all, it was not just RiverClan that inherited their strengths."

"So what did Sparkstar do?" Mousekit whispered anxiously.

"Sparkstar was a courageous leader who was not afraid of challenge, and he was not afraid to unsheathe his claws from time to time," Crooketfoot unsheathed and re-sheathed his own claws, remembering the battles he once took part in. "When the three clans came together for the full-moon Gathering, Sparkstar delivered a mighty threat to Ironstar. 'Share the river territory, or we will make you!'"  
"They had Gatherings like we do?" Halfkit whispered.

"Of course! How else would the leaders discuss issues between the clans?" Darkvision piped in, giving the kit a lick. "One day if you prove yourself, you will go to a Gathering too." Halfkit wiggled in place, trying to contain his excitement.

"Now, Ironstar was a prideful leopard, and she laughed in Sparkstar's face while her warriors sneered and taunted the opposing clan. She would never give up the river, and she failed to see how a half-starved band of warriors could take it from her. The clans departed that night with fur on end."

"But not all wanted bloodshed you see," Crookedfoot continued. "Huntingbrook was Sparkstar's deputy, and his partner he loved dearly. Huntingbrook was a strong, fierce warrior, but he did not want to go to war with LeopardClan. That morning, Huntingbrook begged his leader, his love, to find another way to feed the clan. Sparkstar shook his head, reason falling on deaf ears. The deputy was defeated, heart aching, and awaited Sparkstar's next orders." Crookedfoot paused for a moment, allowing suspense to build.

"Sparkstar stood upon the camp's Great Rock and called the clan together the following evening, no longer able to stand one more night of hunger and thirst." Crookedfoot puffed his chest out, imitating the great lion-leader.

"'Clan, tonight we show LeopardClan that LionClan is not a mere band of half-starved rogues,' he roared, shaking his flaming mane. 'Tonight, we feed our clan! Tonight, we defeat the plague that is this drought!' His declaration was met with cheering and feisty yowls. Sparkstar leaped down toward the camp's center, a determined grin painted on his face.

'Huntingbrook, I would like you by my side as we defeat Ironstar tonight,' he instructed the deputy. Huntingbrook closed his eyes and pressed his face into Sparkstar's soft mane.

'Please Sparkstar,' he murmured. 'We may be left weakened more than before. Who will hunt for our queens and elders if our warriors walk among the stars?'

'You have no faith in me, Huntingbrook,' Sparkstar frowned, his tail lowered. 'I thought you of all warriors would follow me into battle.' The deputy shook his head, sighing.

'I would follow you through the thickest of thorn bushes," he replied, reasserting his loyalty. Sparkstar nodded curtly, turning away.

'We leave at moon-high, please gather the senior warriors then.'"

"That's so sad," Mousekit mewled. "You would think Sparkstar would at least listen to his mate."  
"Well I think Huntingbrook was being cowardly," Halfkit spat back. "How could he let Ironstar walk all over him like that?"

"Courage is important to have, but avoiding bloodshed is not inherently cowardly," Darkvision meowed. She stretched one of her hind legs as another crash shook the den. The patter of rain grew heavier as moon climbed higher in the sky.

"I guess," Halfkit mumbled, lapping at his paw. "But what happened next?"

"LionClan went off to war, with Sparkstar leading the patrol. Huntingbrook followed closely, watching his leader anxiously. The small pride approached the LeopardClan border and its grand river, now nothing but a pitiful creek. Huntingbrook looked at Sparkstar hopefully, praying the leader would see this as a sign that the fight was not worth the loss of life, only for the lion to push forward.

The patrol was quickly met by a border patrol lead by one of LeopardClan's eldest warriors, Rainfire. The powerful leopard stepped forward with fangs bared and pelt bristling. Sparkstar growled, his muscles tense. With a silent signal, the LeopardClan warriors lunged toward the intruding patrol, snarling violently. Rainfire targeted Huntingbrook, while Sparkstar sank his teeth into the scruff of an enemy she-cat. The wrestling cats kicked dust into the air, pelts caked with blood and dirt.

'More LeopardClan warriors!' called Plumepaw, a fluffy apprentice. Sparkstar turned to see a line of warriors, led by Ironstar, bounding toward the fight. Sparkstar locked eyes with the she-cat leader, ready to end the battle for good."

"Come on Sparkstar!" Halfkit cheered, wagging his haunches. "Kick that leopard to the dust!" Crookedfoot chuckled.

"Ironstar immediately tackled the lion-leader, her claws long and silver, like sharp stone. She was muscular and fierce, but Sparkstar's courage aided him in battle. Paw for paw, blow for blow the leaders exchanged tooth and claw, drawing blood and fur. Hit for hit, Ironstar quickly stole the edge, and began to take the offensive, forcing Sparkstar back.

'I will not hold back Sparkstar!' Ironstar roared, her blood-stained muzzle smiling triumphantly. 'I will sleep on your pelt and sharpen my claws with your bones!' Huntingbrook gasped, hearing Ironstar's declaration.

'No, Sparkstar!' Huntingbrook called out as Ironstar prepared to make her fatal move. Eyes wide, Huntingbook forced Sparkstar out of reach, becoming Ironstar's new prey. Claws met the soft underside of Huntingbrook's throat, tearing down the cat's chest and belly. The deputy fell to the dust, lifeless, blood and water pouring from his wound. The forest grew silent, with Sparkstar frozen in place. Ironstar stepped back, almost surprised at her power, watching blood soak the forest floor and replenish the dying river. Sparkstar roared at the sky, cursing its name. And so Huntingbrook's blood flowed, running through the grasses and the ferns, running through the roots of the trees, within the streams and around the stones. Sparkstar roared and roared, his cries becoming deafening. Ironstar's fur bristled, and she pressed her ears back, wincing from the booming noise.

'Retreat, LeopardClan!'

The spotted warriors quickly retreated into the forest, back across the stream. The other LionClan warriors joined their leader and cried to the sky, shaking the forest to its core. Sparkstar opened his eyes to the first drops of rain, and so thunder had been born."

"Wow," Seedkit mewed breathlessly.

"They say the thunder we hear are the echoes of LionClan," Darkvision gently nuzzled Seedkit. "In a way, it reminds us of the importance of rain and water, and it reminds us the price of fighting for survival."

"So thunder is nothing to be scared of," Halfkit assured himself. "Thunder is our ancestors speaking to us!"

"Yes yes, little kitten," Crookedfoot patted the kit's head with his paw. He flicked his ear, listening to the cool winds at the den's entrance; the rain had slowed to a gentle drizzle. "Now, I am sure your mothers are looking for you now, yes? Time to be off to your nests?"

"Yes Crookedfoot," the three mewed in unison. Seedkit touched noses with Darkvision before marching toward the den's entrance, while Mousekit and Halfkit nuzzled Crookedfoot's shoulder. Crookedfoot moved close to his old mate as the two watched the litter depart. The elder she-cat purred and lay her chin at her paws.

"Did I do a good job?" Crookedfoot purred, pressing his muzzle behind her ear.

"Only the best."


End file.
